


To Do What Must Be Done

by jbcorman



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbcorman/pseuds/jbcorman
Summary: Gannon comes back from a failed summit with the Princess and finds a surprise waiting for him.





	To Do What Must Be Done

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the beautiful picture by lostonezero (seen at the top) who has given me their permission to use it.

Ganon was not in a good mood.

Princess Zelda was still being obstinate and had refused to even grant him an audience despite the situation of the world growing increasingly more dire. Instead, she insisted on being stubborn in her stance that she could win the war. She had grown quite cocky recently and that could only mean one thing: the Hero of Time had reawakened. Ganon had, of course, not let on that he knew this and continued to try and reason with the Princess, but his efforts had been in vain and he had been “escorted” from Hyrule by the royal guard after only a few hours.

Pulling his boar up to his castle he was greeted by his attendant, Rabaaru. The Gerudo woman stepped forward and took the reins as her king dismounted, she then passed control of the boar onto the stable hand and turned toward Ganon. Their eyes locked for less than a second, but that was all she needed to know what happened. She bowed deeply. “My lord,” Ganon didn’t need to see her face to know she was frowning, “I assume it is too much to hope that Zelda has rethought her position.”

“You would assume correctly.” He said gruffly as he turned and started walking toward the castle.

“And I assume that still believes her actions are righteous?”

At this, Ganon growled. “My people lay on the verge of extinction from a curse placed on us by the royal family for a discretion nearly five centuries old, the last few years of which we have spent in truce with Hyrule, and yet the princess insists that we are nothing more than thieves and bandits. If this continues, Zelda will no longer have to worry about accepting the Gerudo’s help.”

Rabaaru said nothing as she and Ganon walked through the halls of the castle. She could understand her King’s frustration, as could all of the Gerudo’s who could recall a time when their kingdom was alive with dancing and music, festivals and bazaars. Now the streets lay dead and dormant, the bazaar quiet and empty. With every Gerudo that died a bit more hope died with them. It was this frustration and the desperation of a dying people that had led the once thriving race to turn to violence, thievery, kidnap, and violation. 

It was also what had led Rabaaru to do what she had done.

As they approached the king’s quarters, the woman knew that now was the time. “My lord?”

Ganon glanced at his attendant.

“I hope you will forgive me for what I’ve done.” This caused Ganon to stop even as his attendant walked past him and placed her hand on the door knob.

“And why would you need my forgiveness?” Ganon asked slowly, eyes narrowing.

Rabaaru did not shudder under her king’s gaze. Instead, she said, “I do not take pride in what I have done, but please know, that I did what I felt I had to.” And she turned and opened the door.

Immediately an angry, muffled yelling started coming from the room.

Eyebrow raising high, Ganon reined in his rising temper and stepped into the room. For a split second a look of shock crossed his face, but he quickly schooled his features back into place.

Being the king, Ganon was giving far more comforts than the rest of his people. One of these comforts was a very large furnace that sat in the center of the room surrounded by a beautifully ornate metal cage. There, sitting on the floor with his back to the cage was the blonde haired, blue eyed Hylian that Zelda had put so much faith in.

Link’s arms were bound in an ‘X’ pattern behind his back and to the cage with deep red rope. Two more lengths of rope were wrapped around his torso and across his upper arms pinning them to his side and anchoring them to the cage as well. Thick rope cuffs held the boy’s thighs and ankles together the latter of which had been brought around Link’s body and tied to the cage. A single piece of string had been wrapped around his big toes. Finally, a cloth with a knot in the middle had been tied into Link’s mouth creating a gag. Ganon had almost missed that gag when he first looked Link over owing to the fact that it was almost hidden under the sheer, turquoise blue veil that covered his face. 

The outfit Link was wearing looked sinfully good on him. It was a traditional outfit among the woman of the village with a sleeveless top connected to the neck by a golden ring that stopped about an inch above the bellybutton, except instead of being red or black, Link’s top was turquoise. The haram pants he wore stopped just below the knees and were dark with Farore’s moons decorating them and turquoise and gold trim around the waist and hem. A red belly dancing belt was also wrapped around his waist. Sleeves made out of the same material as his top were connected to golden bands with turquoise gems clamped around his upper arms and came down over the backs of his hands and ended in golden rings on each of his middle fingers. The sheer part of the veil rested on the bridge of Link’s nose and fell past his chin while the solid back part was nestled on the back of his head and fell just past the tops of his shoulder.

Finally, a large ruby, set in a golden fame and attached to an intricate headdress, rested against his forehead in between ice blue eyes while a single golden anklet encircle his right ankle.

Ganon felt his mouth water; the boy looked absolutely delicious. 

Upon seeing the Gerudo king, Link growled and jerked in his bonds. He barely moved.

Turning his back on the blonde hero, Ganon once again addressed his attendant. “I am assuming you have a good explanation for this.”

“He was found sneaking around the halls trying to gather information.”

“I see. And the outfit?”

The corner of Rabaaru’s mouth twitched. “Apparently the princess commissioned it as a disguise.”

Ganon blinked. Then he burst out laughing. Oh this was too good. What on earth had Zelda been thinking sending the Hero into the heart of the Gerudo fortress looking like that? Among the sea of black and red of the native desert clan, Link’s bright blue-green outfit and shining blonde hair was like a spotlight projecting his location. If this was a disguise than Zelda was clearly more naïve than he had thought.

The evening was starting to look up.

Reigning in his mirth he turned back to Link, who looked, if possible, even more defiant, and said, “Well, well, well my friend, it seems you have failed the task our little princess has set for you.” He paused dramatically as Link growled. “But don’t worry, your presence here won’t be in vain, after all we now have leverage.” Link’s eyes widened. Throwing himself against his bonds, the blonde shouted muffled obscenities at his enemy, but Ganon just laughed. “I do hope you have a good stay,” he said sweetly, “you’ll be here for a while. Rabaaru.”

His attendant snapped to attention. “Yes, your Majesty?”

“Please make sure out _guest_ is taken care of. It would be such a shame for him to get lost in the desert.”

“Yes, your Majesty.”

He looked at her. “And make sure he keeps his voice down, we wouldn’t want him disturbing anyone.”

“Of course, your Majesty.” Rabaaru nodded sharply and took a step toward their captive.

With that, he turned his back fully on Link and walked back toward the door all traces of exhaustion gone. It seemed he had some letters to write. Suddenly, he stopped.

“Oh, and Rabaaru, you need not worry about asking for my forgiveness.”

Then he left the room and shut the door behind him.


End file.
